1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary eraser assembly for erasing residue of glue.
2. Related Prior Art
Glue is often used to attach various decorations to various things such as the doors of vehicles. Glue is used to attach sunshades to the windows of vehicles. The glue ensures the firm attachment of the decorations or sunshades to the doors or windows. Sometimes, a decoration or sunshade is peeled from a door or window. Sometimes, it is intended to replace a decoration or sunshade with a new one. In these cases, there is residue of glue on the door or window.
Chemicals can be used to clean the door or window of the residue of glue. It is however difficult. Worse, the chemicals might damage the door or window.
There are various rotary eraser assemblies for erasing the residue of glue from the door or window. Such a rotary eraser assembly includes an axle, a rotary eraser provided on the axle, two discs provided on the axle so that the rotary eraser is located between the discs and tabs for fastening the rotary eraser to the discs.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M272624, a rotary eraser assembly includes two discs 20 and a rotary eraser 10 provided around the discs 20 by injection molding. That is, the discs 20 are embedded in the rotary eraser 10. The discs will not be broken when they are subjected to a huge torque needed for driving the rotary eraser 10. The discs 20 however have to be disposed of together with the rotary eraser 10 when only the later is consumed and has to be replaced with a new one. This is a waste.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M291870, a rotary eraser assembly includes a rotary eraser 16 and two discs 14 and 15. The rotary eraser 16 is sandwiched between the discs 14 and 15 and formed with slots 18 for receiving tabs extended from the discs 14 and 15. The tabs could however be broken when they are subjected to a huge torque needed for driving the rotary eraser 16.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 364416, a rotary eraser assembly includes a rotary eraser 16 and two discs 14 and 15. The rotary eraser 16 is sandwiched between the discs 14 and 15 and formed with slots 18 for receiving tabs extended from the discs 14 and 15. The tabs could however be broken when they are subjected to a huge torque needed for driving the rotary eraser 16.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 399506, a rotary eraser assembly includes a rotary eraser 22 and two discs 14 and 19. The rotary eraser 22 is sandwiched between the discs 14 and 19. The disc 14 is formed with three tabs 15 connected to one another. The rotary eraser 22 includes three slots 23 for receiving the tabs 15. The tabs 15 could however be broken when they are subjected to a huge torque needed for driving the rotary eraser 22.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.